


Side Effects of Boredom

by donutwolf



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Belly Kink, Chubby Blaine, Frenemies with Benefits, Human Blaine DeBeers, Kink Exploration, M/M, Morgue Sex, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: Trying to escape the boredom of his new, straight and narrow life, leads Blaine to making some questionable choices. Namely to get drunk, stuffed, and all but throw himself at a certain unsuspecting Doctor.Fortunately for him, some bad decisions are actually worth following through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Blaine's fantastic wardrobe, and the first bite of food he has after turning back into a human. God bless. 
> 
> Thanks to Chubstilinski for the cheerleading and the multiple readthroughs over the course of this writing expedition. ❤

The thing about paperwork was that it made Blaine almost wish he was dead again.

It was just so fucking  _ boring.  _ He yawned, rubbing his face, then focused back on the page in his hands. But it was no use. The rows and rows of numbers all became a blur again, their meaning escaping him as his mind drifted to all the things he could be doing instead.

Like drinking. Fucking. Enjoying his second chance at life by doing all the things he’d missed during his brief stint as a zombie.

But instead, he was stuck in his office trying to make sense of these stupid accounts, and it was seriously making him consider murder on the man (or woman, he didn’t discriminate) who had invented the IRS.

With an exasperated sigh, he flung the papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He rolled his neck from side to side, trying to relax, then reached down to fix his jeans. They’d been digging into his hips lately, but today, it was especially bad, and--Blaine knew exactly why. He was too vain to be oblivious to what was happening to his body.

Disgruntled, he dug his thumb under the tight waistband, his finger pressing against the doughy roll that now sat around his middle. His nose twitched with mild disgust as he tried to ease his other thumb in as well, tugging at the waistband to make it more comfortable.

“Fucking hell...” He gave it a few more tugs, then gave up, hands pulling up to cradle the soft belly pooching over his jeans. Looking down, he could see the buttons of his shirt straining more than obviously, and that made him frown--he’d only gotten this shirt a few weeks ago, god damnit.

He squeezed at the chub with his fingers, testing the size of his belly roll even though he knew he’d put on weight again. It felt--thicker. Definitely thicker, but it wasn’t like he’d been expecting otherwise. Too much food had gone into his gut since his return to the world of the living, too often to not have an impact on his size.

And he really should care more about it too, but...

Blaine let go with a huff and sat back up. His eyes trailed over the mess on his desk, past the stacks of paperwork to the empty cartons of takeaway that lined his workspace, the brightly colored snack wrappers mixing in with the rest of the trash.

Fuck, he really needed to get out--all this paperwork was not doing any favors to his waistline. He needed a drink, or a dozen, and he knew just the place to go.

  
  
  
  
  


Blaine was just stepping out of a bar when his phone buzzed; he fumbled it out of his pocket, unlocking the screen after lighting up a cigarette. He frowned at the message first, his brain soft and fuzzy with a bottle of wine lifting his spirits, but then the words started to make sense. 

_ If you haven’t dropped dead or gone full zombie yet, drop by the morgue yeah? Need to run some tests ASAP and Major is out of town. Cheers -R _

Blaine snorted, glaring at his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket. Then he finished his cigarette without hurry, relishing the rush the nicotine gave to his wine buzz.

Of course, he wouldn’t go. He was not at Ravi’s beck and call, especially not when that labrat wanted to use him as a fucking pincushion just because his roommate was suddenly unavailable.

Blaine adjusted his jacket, pulling at the lapels and turning up the collar before pushing his hands in the pockets and heading down the street. All the drinking was making him hungry again, and knew exactly where to go to satisfy that craving. The air was breezy with a taste of winter in the air, and Blaine felt his mood pick up slightly; the dark nights had always been much more his aesthetic, anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


It was a few hours later that Blaine found himself walking down the stairs to the morgue. His stomach was now packed with sushi and _ achingly full _ , and if he had been less drunk, he would probably have realized that this was a bad idea and turned around. But then bad ideas were often the most interesting to follow, and he was  _ bored, _ so he stifled a burp before stepping to the final landing to scout out if the good doctor was still in. It was late on a Friday night and the upstairs had been a total ghost town, but the door had been open and--

“There he is! See, I knew you’d still be here. Probably would have waited a few more hours for yours truly to show up, but hey, what can I say? I’m a generous and giving human being, so here I am. At your service.”

Blaine took a flourishing bow, wincing only slightly at the pain in his gut before straightening up to meet Ravi’s rather unimpressed gaze.

“You are a lunatic, and that’s all I’m giving you.”

“Well, taking a turn in Team Z kinda does that to a person.”

Ravi crossed his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes drifted down and he seemed to forget what he was about to say. A subtle change came over his face, and Blaine suddenly remembered how the state of his clothing when he’d left his office had been--quite unfortunate.

He felt a flash of heat go through him--and it had to be all the sake burning in his veins because he wasn’t  _ embarrassed _ , not at all.

“So, what exactly did you need me for?” Blaine came down the last few steps, closing in on Ravi where he stood behind a set of lab equipment. The doctor’s eyes flicked up, and Blaine felt his expression twitch a little; he took in a breath (and god, he could  _ feel  _ his shirt breathing with him), then smiled. “My blood, or my body?”

Ravi’s jaw dropped open a little, his cheeks flushing before he shook his head quickly and regained his composure. He took a step back to lean against the gurney behind him. “Sadly, just the blood. Although I’m not sure if it’s going to do me any good with the amount of booze you’ve watered it down with.”

“Aw, c’mon, a few drinks don’t make  _ any  _ difference.”

“Spoken like a true scientist,” Ravi retorted, but Blaine just laughed.

“You need me or not?”

Ravi stared at him for a moment in silence, his face scrunched up in thought, then gave a half-shrug. “I guess it’s better than nothing until Major comes back.” He pushed himself off the gurney and started towards his work space. “Roll up a sleeve and we’ll be done in a jiffy.”

Blaine watched him for a moment as the doctor took off his blue gloves and changed them for a fresh pair. Then he shrugged off his leather jacket, grunting slightly as his full stomach twinged at the movement; he could almost  _ hear  _ it groaning as he hopped on the gurney to take a seat. All the sushi he’d devoured earlier was taking over his gut with a vengeance, the rice in the sushi swelling him up like a balloon. As he rolled up his sleeve to bare his arm, Blaine stole a look down to survey the damage; he was curious to see what was making Ravi so flustered tonight.

There was considerably more pressure put on the poor buttons of his shirt now than a few hours ago when he’d left Shady Plots. Blaine pulled in a breath, taking in the way the buttons started gaping as his gut expanded--he grinned to himself, then looked up just in time to see Ravi return with a needle and a rubber band. Blaine leaned back a little, offering his bare arm to the doctor, and letting his drunken brain take over.

“Take me now, or let me go forever.”

For a split second, Ravi looked-- _ curious, _ his eyes tracking down Blaine’s body, widening as he got to the way his full gut bulged out against his shirt. But then he squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again with a huff and a shake of his head.

“You are being so weird tonight, and you’re not even on the brain diet anymore because that would certainly explain it.” He didn’t look Blaine in the eye when he came over and grabbed his arm. “So, what’s your  _ real  _ excuse?”

“Excuse for what? Being a flir--”

“For coming here, plastered off your skull, more like,” Ravi cut him off quickly.

“Ah. Well, my dear Doctor, I don’t generally need an excuse for drunken misbehaviour, do I?”

Ravi scoffed, pulling the band tight around his arm to bring the veins out. “I suppose not,” he muttered after a pause.

Blaine waited for him to continue, keep pushing for an honest answer, but Ravi kept his eyes on the task at hand, seemingly satisfied with his line of questioning. Feeling oddly defeated, Blaine changed the subject.

“So, what do you need my blood for, anyway? Your message made it sound so urgent.”

“Oh, no, it’s not really that urgent.” Ravi picked up the needle and grabbed hold of Blaine’s arm, getting ready to take his blood. “I just ran out of cured zombie blood earlier while running tests, and with Major being on a camping trip till Monday, I can’t make any progress until I--”

“Wait.  _ Monday? _ You couldn’t wait three days for your resident blood donor to come back?” Blaine smirked, back on his game as he continued, “Either you’re a workaholic, or you really just wanted to see me.”

“‘Want’ is such a strong word,” Ravi said with a snort, right before sticking the needle through his skin; still, Blaine could see he was trying to hold back a smile. “I guess it’s been awhile since I’ve had a chance to catch up with my  _ second _ favorite zombie virus survivor.”

“Oh! So he  _ do _ es care,” Blaine said with a trembling voice, feigning a sigh.

“Called you here, didn’t I?”

“Yes, your message was just oozing with care. ‘If you haven’t dropped dead yet’ is such a warm way to greet someone.” 

“And in this case, still effective, so I thank you very much and rest my case.”

Ravi finished up quickly and disappeared behind the corner to take his blood to the fridge. Left in the lab alone, Blaine shook his head, wondering what the hell he was doing. He suddenly wanted another drink, or maybe a joint to  _ calm the fuck down _ . There was some weird vibe driving him tonight, and as much as he was reading into the situation, he couldn’t be sure if he was reading it  _ right.  _ He might just be making a colossal idiot out of himself, but--

Before he could make a decision, Ravi’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“So, if that’s all, you’re free to go.” He was observing Blaine from a distance, his hands deep in the pockets of his white coat.

“Isn’t that my line?”

Ravi shrugged, slowly approaching him. “You sure you don’t want me to run some tests or something? You seem--I mean, if something’s wrong...” Ravi gestured vaguely, only a few steps away from him now. There was that curious look in his eye again, but a hefty dose of suspicion as well, which--given their history, Blaine knew he wholly deserved. 

But fucking hell--he wasn’t going to back down now.

Blaine shifted on his seat, leaning against his hands, looking at Ravi with all the innocence could muster while practically offering his body up for inspection. “I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re insinuating here. Is something  _ wrong  _ with me? Should I be worried?” He knew he was pushing it, wasn’t even sure  _ why _ he was doing it at this point, except for wanting to see what would happen.

Ravi didn’t let himself get distracted by what was in front of him. He kept his gaze locked on Blaine’s face, but he couldn't keep his distance, though. Any closer and Blaine would have him within his reach.

“You can drop the act,” he said. “You’re making it fairly obvious what you’re after here, but I can’t shake the feeling that this is a--a trap?”

Blaine straightened up with a sigh. “This is not a trap.”

Ravi didn’t look any less suspicious. He leaned forward. “Of course you would  _ say _ that--”

Blaine’s long fingers wrapped around the lapels of Ravi’s lab coat; he saw the doctor’s eyes widen in surprise when he spread his legs and pulled him between them. “Just play along.” He smirked, drunk and flirty, and reached out to catch Ravi’s lips in a kiss.

All things given, Blaine had expected a little more resistance. He went into the kiss ready for a fight--at least he wouldn’t have been surprised at a slap in the face--but what he got instead was something sweeter, a taste he hadn’t savoured in a while. Everything until that moment had been just games and wordplay, and suddenly this was  _ real _ , it was happening, their mouths molding together in a way that felt too easy.

When Blaine was sure that he wasn’t imagining Ravi’s response, he took control of the kiss, quick to rush through the sentimentality; he didn’t want to get carried away by emotions or any such bullshit.

“What are we doing here,” Ravi whined the moment he broke off the kiss.

Blaine snorted; he trailed a finger down the front of Ravi’s sweater, letting it catch in his belt buckle meaningfully. “I think you know. But if you need to put a label on it, I prefer ‘frenemies with benefits’. Rolls off the tongue nicely.” He glanced at Ravi, who looked flustered and yet so obviously under his thumb, and was surprised at how much he wanted to kiss him again.

But he waited, watching the emotions play on Ravi’s face, and even knowing that the good doctor would eventually give in, Blaine still jumped when he felt Ravi’s hands on his thighs. He smiled--a master of patience when he needed to be.

“I still think this is a very, very,  _ very _ bad idea.”

“And we will both atone for it accordingly,  _ later _ .”

Ravi kissed him then, just as warm as before, the weight of his hands on Blaine’s legs making him crave more contact. He slipped his fingers under Ravi’s shirt, feeling around until he found the soft little belly hiding underneath all those layers. It was nothing compared to Blaine’s own, but enough that he could sink his fingers in a bit and feel the muscle underneath the pudge; Blaine hummed into the kiss, pleased in an odd way. 

He propped himself closer to the edge of the gurney and grabbed Ravi by his hips, pulling him all up against his front. He felt the gasp on his lips, felt Ravi’s grip tighten on his thighs as his full gut got squished between them.

“You’re, uh. A pretty good kisser,” Ravi murmured with his eyes half closed, hands moving restlessly along Blaine’s legs as he kept stealing kisses, like he couldn’t get enough.

Blaine didn’t reply; instead, he caught Ravi’s hands and moved them up to his waist, leaving them there as he wrapped his own hands behind Ravi’s neck.

“Less talk, more benefits, yes?”

Unfortunately, it took more than that to shut Ravi up. “Well, you sure are making it obvious what  _ you _ want,” he muttered, but his voice was warm, as warm as his hands when they finally came alive and gave in to what Blaine was offering.

He pinched Blaine’s sides lightly, as if to test his reaction, grasping more firmly when Blaine didn’t break away. Next moment, his hands were suddenly  _ everywhere _ , palms grabbing at Blaine’s love handles, fingers grazing bare flesh where Blaine’s shirt had ridden up around his waist. And it felt  _ good _ , better than Blaine had ever expected, making him choke back moans not to betray how turned on this was making him. Things were spiraling out of control, pleasure making his head fuzzier than the booze still in his system, and--he needed to focus.

Blaine moved his hands back down and started to inch Ravi’s shirt up, teasing the exposed skin. Right on cue, he felt Ravi catch the hem of his shirt, ready to mimic Blaine’s gesture and pull it up, but--

Instead, nothing happened.

Blaine almost growled out of frustration. “What now--”

“Just, let me appreciate this a little more, okay? I mean...” Ravi pulled back and looked down to where his hands rested on Blaine’s waist. “This look  _ really _ suits you.” He glanced at Blaine quickly, flashing him a smile, then stepped even further away to see the bulge of his stomach more clearly. Ravi bit on his lip, then splayed his palms over the dome of Blaine’s gut, momentarily lost in words.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well, at least someone still appreciates my fashion sense.”

He watched Ravi track down the straining row of buttons above his bloated belly, following the gaps and curves of the fabric all the way to his lap. His gaze was so keen, glowing with heat and so focused that Blaine forgot to rush him.

Suddenly, Ravi’s eyes widened and he gasped; a sudden sense of release made Blaine look down again and he saw that one of the buttons was now undone, pale skin showing through a wide gap between the lapels. That seemed to spur Ravi on, and while Blaine watched, he made quick work through the row. With each one that opened, Blaine saw the gap between the lapels grow bigger, baring more of his bloated stomach, until the last one was open and Ravi pushed his shirt aside, pressing back against Blaine.

There was more heat to his kiss now, his touch more bold on Blaine’s fat, and it felt good in such a weird way. All his life, he’d been skinny without doing anything to either attain it, or maintain it, and while he wasn’t oblivious to the weight he’d piled on since being cured... This was something else. He felt so--jiggly. And flabby and big, but--it was hard to feel like it was a bad thing when it felt this  _ nice _ .

Blaine found Ravi’s belt buckle and yanked it open. He needed something to keep his mind from side tracking, and he knew just the thing. Ravi made a sound when Blaine wrapped his fingers around his cock, finding him hard as a rock already, and he stroked him slowly, squeezing the head of his cock in his fist. Ravi moaned into the kiss, locked in with Blaine’s hand holding the nape of his neck, but he readily made room for Blaine to jerk him off.

Maybe the whole situation had Ravi on edge, or the poor soul had been seriously in need, because it didn’t require a whole lot of work to get him to start tensing up, fighting to break off the kiss, panting to catch his breath. Blaine could feel his erection twitch in his grip, his steady pace relentlessly efficient in driving him to his climax fast and sure.

Except that’s where Ravi’s hand stopped his, and he groaned, “Not yet,” looking at Blaine with blazing eyes. He waited a beat before pulling Blaine’s hand out by the wrist, taking in a breath and releasing it slowly. “We’re not doing it like this. What’s the point if you just want to rush through it?”

Blaine opened his mouth, offended, but Ravi cut him off.

“Let me do you first.” He was back in Blaine’s immediate vicinity, his beard brushing against his cheek when he spoke in his ear. “Lean back.”

Blaine resisted.  _ Of course, _ he resisted. He was deep programmed to resent orders and fuck if he’d let Ravi set the pace.

“C’mon,  _ lean back _ . You’re the one who was in a such hurry a moment ago...”

“Fucking--”

Ravi bit him on the side of his neck, the prickly hairs of his beard making Blaine shiver; the scent of musky aftershave filled his senses, and the sheer intimacy of it made him suddenly claustrophobic.

“-- _ fine. _ ”

Ravi had the audacity to grin at him when he finally gave in, putting some distance between them by leaning against his arms. But lucky for him, Ravi also had the good sense of not milking the situation; he kept quiet while looking over Blaine’s body, holding his tongue while pretending not to notice Blaine glaring at him.

His touch followed his gaze, down Blaine’s chest to the curve of his stomach. Too light, too _slow_ \--and yet, when he felt Ravi slip his thumb in the dip of his navel and grab his flesh to give it a jiggle, Blaine had to fight to keep his breathing even, too turned on to function. For once, he wished Ravi would break the silence and give him something to focus on. With nothing to hide behind, he felt everything too sharply--every soft slap and firm squeeze on his sides getting a reaction out of him, every touch on his full stomach making him bite back moans while his heart raced faster. He lowered his elbows on the gurney, but didn’t lie all the way on his back yet; he glanced down, just in time to meet Ravi’s eyes as he bent over Blaine’s bloated gut.

There was a tug at his waistband--but instead of the sweet relief Blaine was expecting, he felt Ravi’s mouth latch onto his belly roll, sucking a wet kiss there. It hit him like a current, going straight through his core; his legs twitched involuntarily, his breath escaping in a shocked gasp.

A pause--Blaine grit his teeth, cursing himself, but he knew Ravi must have noticed his immediate reaction. And if he  _ hadn’t _ , then he sure was getting into it as he sunk his face into Blaine’s pudge again, fingers delving on his sides with new found hunger. All Blaine could see was his wobbling stomach, how  _ big  _ it looked, and--he knew he should be embarrassed but he  _ wasn’t.  _ Heat coiled inside him, tingling on his skin, rushing through his body with the frantic beat of his heart.

Ravi hummed as he suddenly straightened up. “Really, you look--” He shook his head, letting out a breath as his eyes raked over Blaine’s bare torso. He smacked the side of Blaine’s gut for a good measure, soothing the stinging spot while grinning like a lunatic. “ _ Fucking fantastic _ .”

Blaine let his head fall back with a groan and collapsed awkwardly on the gurney. The coldness of the metal made him shiver, but it was a good contrast to the fire in his veins. “Can you  _ please _ move the fuck on now?” he ground out without looking.

“As you wish.”

He could hear the smugness in Ravi’s voice--fuck the bastard for making him  _ beg. _

But at least Ravi made good on his words, plucking Blaine’s jeans open, struggling only slightly to get them undone. Blaine could feel his gut expanding as Ravi eased the zipper down, and he sighed, covering his burning face with his hands.

He jolted when Ravi’s big hands slid over his stomach, and again when he did the same to his cock. Ravi grabbed his erection through his jeans and rubbed it roughly with his palm, but he kept one hand pressed on Blaine’s gut, kneading the top of his belly--all that with the same,  _ infuriatingly _ slow pace that made Blaine squirm under his touch, helplessly craving for  _ more _ .

So when Ravi’s fingers finally snuck inside his jeans, only to find them too tight for his hand to move around, Blaine huffed impatiently and dropped his hands down to help. He yanked his cock out with a quick move of his wrist and said, “Yay for teamwork?” before dropping his head back down.

“Uh, thanks?”

Ravi took over again and god, Blaine had to admit--the doctor had some amazing oral skills. His wet mouth had Blaine groaning, bucking his hips up to sink his cock in deeper. He arched his back, pushing his gut out, the double sensation of Ravi’s hot mouth and greedy hands making him shudder and gasp. He felt Ravi’s mouth switch places with his hand, licking and teasing the soft skin just under his belly while jerking him slow and sure, until swallowing the length of his cock again, his fingers squeezing its base hard.

The next time Ravi pulled up for air, Blaine grabbed his hair, guiding Ravi’s lips to a spot on his hip. He inhaled sharply when Ravi sucked on the skin there, his grip loosening, trusting Ravi to keep going. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming, needing--more, more contact, more of Ravi’s touch on his skin. He imagined Ravi’s weight on top of him, their bodies lined with each others’; he grasped blindly for Ravi’s hand, pulling it to the side of his bulging stomach to press it firmly against it. “C’mon, finish, finish it,” he gasped, breathless and on edge, needing just a bit more.

Ravi replied by stroking his cock slowly, just as slowly as he started jostling Blaine’s full gut, building up the movement until Blaine could feel all his new weight come alive. He cried out at the sharp slap Ravi delivered on his belly, the sting of it as delicious as the ripples it sent through his fat flesh. He felt Ravi take him in his mouth again, sucking him good and wet before pressing Blaine’s cock against his hip--and when his lips followed, latching over that sensitive spot, Blaine cursed out loud, his legs kicking on reflex.

He bucked his hips, pushing up against Ravi, needing just, just a bit  _ more. _

“Fuck,” Blaine groaned, clambering up and gripping onto Ravi’s shoulders. He was bent over in a bad position with Blaine’s cock still on his lips, his face pressed blissfully against Blaine’s soft belly. He curled his fingers in Ravi’s hair again, but waited a moment before pulling him back up to standing--the doctor had earned his moment. “C’mon,” he said breathlessly, taking Ravi’s erection back into his hand and kissing his slick lips. “Let’s finish this.”

Blaine had never cared much about who he was fucking; as long as it was in his own best interests, he was down with it. So girlfriends, lovers, not his scene, but no strings attached, no questions asked? That was more his jam. But--whatever this was, it didn’t fit into the mold it should have, and he suddenly realized Ravi had been right after all.

This whole thing had been such a bad, bad idea from start to finish.

They found a rhythm that worked for them both, their heads pressed together as they jerked each other off. Blaine was the first to come; he cursed, dropping his face to hide against Ravi’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm, choking back the sounds, but kept his grip tight and moving until Ravi could join him.

He waited a moment for his breathing to level, then straightened up. Ravi’s eyes were closed, fluttering open at the sound of his voice.

“So, what now?”

“Uh.” Ravi took a moment to gather his brain, then looked down.

“Tissues?”

  
  
  
  
  


The night had set over Seattle when Blaine slipped out through the side door of the morgue; the breeze from earlier that day had mostly stilled, but every now and then an icy gust would blow the leaves across the pavement. He walked a couple of steps, then dug out his cigarettes and lit one, shielding the flame with his hand to get it to stay alive. 

He puffed out a breath of smoke, then tried to fix his clothes better. It had been mortifying enough cleaning up and getting his shirt to button again while Ravi kept stealing looks at him, so the moment the doctor had stepped out of the main lab, Blaine had left. He could endure a lot of things, but post coital sweet talk was not one of them.

This whole thing--out of all the stupid things he’d done, this had to be at least in the top ten. Not only had he fucked  _ Ravi _ , he’d done it in such a spectacularly weird fashion too.He’d set himself up for some major embarrassment and for what? Cheap thrills. Even if it had turned out to be good,  _ delightful _ even, it didn’t change the fact this could have been a fucking disaster.

God, being bored was really not good for him.

His stomach gave out a loud growl, as if to demand his attention. Blaine dropped the cigarette he hadn’t finished and stomped on it, bringing a hand to his gut to soothe it. The worst of the fullness had passed, but his shirt was no less tight, clinging to his bloated middle like second skin; he made a mental note to update his wardrobe ASAP.

Although... maybe he would save a shirt or two, just in case. Might come handy if he ever needed to get a favor out of Ravi.

Smirking to himself, Blaine gave his belly a pat. He realized he was getting  _ hungry _ again, but before he could decide on his next move, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, a weird sense of excitement washing through him as he checked to see who it was from--

Don E.

Blaine glanced into distance, swallowing his disappointment. Then he read the text, wrote a short reply and pocketed his phone before starting down the street again.

He needed a bite to eat and a drink to forget, and if he ever felt like dying of boredom again--

He knew just the place to go for a cure.


End file.
